Granny's Bed and Breakfast
*Phillip *Prince Phillip |owner = Mr. Gold Granny |visitors = See "Visitors" |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = A Bitter Draught |latestmention = Strange Case }} Granny's Bed and Breakfast is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History The mayor's son, Henry Mills, runs away to Boston to bring his birth mother, Emma Swan, back to the town of Storybrooke with him. She makes the decision to stay in Storybrooke for a week, and goes to the bed and breakfast looking for a place to crash. While she is checking in and booking a room, Mr. Gold arrives to collect the rent from Granny. Emma is concerned about Henry's imaginative mind in thinking everyone in town is a fairy tale character. She goes to see Henry's therapist, Dr. Hopper, and he willingly hands over Henry's patient file to her. Unbeknownst to her, he violated doctor-patient confidentiality on Regina's orders. Emma goes back to her room at the bed and breakfast to flip through the file when Sheriff Graham bursts into to arrest her. He claims Dr. Hopper told him Emma stole the patient file. Later, Granny kicks Emma out of her room due to their rules of not allowing felons to stay in the bed and breakfast. One night, Emma and Henry see a stranger ride into town on a motorcycle. He stops in front of them on the street and asks if there is a place to stay in town, and Emma points him in the direction of the bed and breakfast. Later, Emma prods the stranger for more information about who he is and why he is in Storybrooke. She learns he is a writer named August Booth. In actuality, his real identity is a former Enchanted Forest resident, Pinocchio, and it's his duty to make Emma believe in the curse so she can break it. Since she entered into Storybrooke, the curse has been weakening, and since that moment, August has been slowly but surely turning back into wood, and will not revert unless Emma breaks the curse. Emma fails to see the current state of his wooden leg because she doesn't believe in magic. After this failure, he quickly becomes bedridden due to his rapid physical changes. Henry runs to August for help at his guest room at the bed and breakfast because Emma wants to leave town. August is unable to chip in now that he is almost completely wooden, and it is up to Henry to make Emma believe. Surprisingly, Emma comes to him after Henry takes a bite of a poisoned apple turnover and falls under the Sleeping Curse. He is relieved to know she can finally see his wooden state, but Emma doesn't know how to save everyone without his help. Before he turns completely back to wood, August tells her he believes she can save Henry. }} Mr. Gold's true love, Belle, wakes from a nightmare in which Mr. Gold becomes power hungry for magic as he did in the past. She gets fed up with what secrets Mr. Gold is hiding, and what he doesn't trust her enough to tell her about. Belle decides to leave Mr. Gold and goes to think things over at the diner. There, she meets the waitress, Ruby, who offers her a room at the bed and breakfast until she gets her own footing. A man crashes his car into the town border, and is rushed to the hospital's emergency room. For the first time, the residents have to choose between saving the unknown man's life and risk exposure of magic to outsiders, or let him die so no word gets out about the town. The man's life is saved, and with a little amateur sleuthing by breaking into the stranger's phone, he appears to be a normal and average person named Greg Mendell. After he is fully healed and rested up from his car crash wounds, Greg is released from the hospital and checks into an inn room for the time being. Emma learns that her ex-boyfriend Neal is Mr. Gold's son, Baelfire. He goes back to Storybrooke with Emma and Henry, and steers a ship into the town harbor. He takes a room at the bed and breakfast, and tells Emma he invited his fiancée, Tamara, so she could meet her and Henry. After a bit of light conversation, Emma and Henry leave, and Neal tries to explain to Tamara the truth about who he really is by showing her Henry's storybook, but she perceives Neal is attempting to drive her away so he can be with Emma. Tamara leaves his room angrily, but they later make up after she sees August being magically transformed into a young boy. Recognizing Greg as the young boy, Owen, who she adored, Regina shows up at his inn room for a chat. While she wants to reminisce about the past, he demands answers about his missing father, Kurt. She claims he left town, but Greg isn't buying it. Later, Tamara meets up with Greg in his room and they have a secret rendezvous. In Greg's inn room, he and Tamara look over a map of Storybrooke. On it, Greg has pinpointed all the locations where he witnessed magic. He is wary that Neal will find out about them and asks her to leave, but she asks about the ongoing search for Kurt. Thus far, Greg has not had success, but believes his father is in Storybrooke somewhere. Refocusing on their current objective, he questions Tamara about "the package" they will be utilizing soon. She reassures him that it'll be in town by tonight. Unable to forget August's last words before he reverted to Pinocchio, in which he named a person called "her" who had harmed him, Emma begins to suspect Tamara. Henry joins her on a new mission to sleuth for evidence in Neal and Tamara's shared guest inn room. After Emma pickpockets her way in, she has Henry stand guard outside and instructs him to start kicking the door if someone approaches. Soon, he is so distracted that he almost doesn't see Neal coming back to the room. While trying to fake an excuse for his presence, Henry kicks the door, which Neal recognizes as a trick he once taught Emma. Bursting in, Neal confronts Emma, who admits her suspicion about Tamara. Despite his own disbelief, he allows her to search the floorboards. Surprisingly, she finds nothing out of the ordinary. Neal, perceiving she still hasn't moved on from him, apologizes, but Emma brushes it off and leaves with Henry. In the morning, Neal awakens to see Tamara is getting ready to go jogging. He wants her to sleep in, but she reminds him that her training is necessary since the marathon is in three weeks. Neal jokes that he could give her a workout in bed, but she simply laughs and kisses him goodbye. Later on, Emma storms into the inn room questioning him about Tamara's whereabouts as she believes Regina's sudden disappearance has to do with her. Suddenly, she sees sand on the floor; proving Tamara has been on the beach rather than her jogging path near the forest. Emma goes to look for her as Neal follows. After returning from Neverland, Emma picks up the storybook in Neal's room and takes it to Henry, who is in the diner. }} During one morning, Regina meets with her new love interest, Robin Hood, before heading off to regroup with David, Emma and Mary Margaret. As she walks into the room, Mary Margaret notices her unusually "glowing" demeanor. Though they are waiting for the last member of their party, Hook, to show up, Regina urges the meeting to go ahead without him. They discuss recreating the effects of the last curse in order to break the current one. Emma recalls believing in magic right after touching the fairytale storybook and then giving Henry true love's kiss, which broke the first curse. Theorizing that Henry must believe in magic this time around, they hurry to the search for the book in Mary Margaret's loft. Henry notices them leave and prods Emma once again about what she is hiding from him. However, she shuts down the conversation quickly; prompting Henry to back off. He ask for her set of keys to access their inn room, which she obliges. Instead of going to the inn, Henry secretly intends to use Emma's car to drive himself to the nearest bus stop. }} }} Visitors Guests *'Kurt' and Owen Flynn: Granny offers a room for both Kurt and his son. They are the first people to stay at the bed and breakfast. *'Emma Swan:' first person to stay at the bed and breakfast in years. She decides to spend a week in Storybrooke because Henry Mills wants her to prove he is not crazy and the curse is real. After being arrested and bailed out by Mary Margaret Blanchard, she is evicted by Granny on Regina's reminder of a no-felons policy. *'Regina Mills' and Graham Humbert: they meet in one of the rooms during one of their rendezvous meetings. *'David Nolan:' rents a room when he makes up his mind to leave his wife, Kathryn. *'August Booth:' arrives to town via motorcycle and stays there for his entire duration in town until the curse breaks. *'Belle:' after leaving Mr. Gold's house, Ruby offers her a room to stay in. She eventually moves into the apartment above the library. *'Greg Mendell:' moves into a room at the bed and breakfast after being released from the hospital. *'Neal Cassidy:' stays there after coming to Storybrooke on Hook's ship with Emma, his son and father. *'Tamara:' moves in with her fiancé, Neal, into a room next to Greg's. *'Hook': stays there after his return to Storybrooke. *'Henry Mills:' temporarily stays in a room with Emma Swan after being brought back to Storybrooke. *'Aurora' and Phillip: Aurora live there after being reverted from flying monkey to human and giving birth to a boy. *The Count of Monte Cristo: briefly stays in a room after being transported away from the Land of Untold Stories by Mr. Hyde. *'Henry Jekyll': stays in a room after coming to Storybrooke Other Visitors *Alexandra *Ashley Boyd *Aurora *Mr. Hyde † *Happy *Leroy *Marco *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Prince Neal *Robin Hood † Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The address is number 910.File:101GrannysBedAndBreakfast2.png *The inn is located just around the corner from Granny's Diner.File:102WhatsTheDeal.png The lounge of the inn is connected to the diner via a door.File:218Entrance.png **In addition, a sign in the hallway of the diner points to the lobby at the inn.File:103ThanksFor.png File:213GetYourHeadLookedAt.png *According to Emma, the mattresses at the inn are so uncomfortable that she "would not wish them on her worst enemy". |-|Cultural References= Disney *One of the babies during the 'Mommy and Me' class is wearing a Mickey Mouse outfit.File:407Yaaaaaay!.png Fairytales and Folklore *Granny running a bed and breakfast is a reference to the fairytale of "Little Red Riding Hood", where the titular character's ailing grandmother is lying in bed and the titular character brings her food. ''Lost'' *Emma's room number is 4.File:102Thanks.png This is a reference to John Locke's number on Lost. *Neal and Tamara's room number at is 8,File:220LikeYoureBored.png the second Lost number. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The room keys have swans engraved on them,File:101WelcomeToStorybrooke.png as do the room keys to the Underbrooke version.File:512Room8.png **Granny's entrance key to the diner has the same design.File:508Frozen.png **The swan key in the Pilot episode was created by Hopewell Works, a custom fabrication studio in Vancouver, British Columbia. *The couch sitting in the loungeFile:218DidntThinkItThrough.png also appears in Jacinda and Sabine's apartment in Season Seven.File:703LookingAtLetter.png File:713YouReallyHere.png Set Dressing FRAMED PICTURES *A ship painting seen in Emma's room at the inn in "The Thing You Love Most",File:102LookingAtFiles.png and in the room where Sheriff Graham meets Regina in "The Price of Gold",File:104SocksUnderTheBed.png can also be seen in Edwin's home in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episodes "Down the Rabbit Hole"File:W101AliceIsThatReallyYou.png and "Who's Alice".File:W106Edwin.png It can also be seen behind the bar at Æsop's Tables in "A Wondrous Place",File:615AllDay.png and in Henry's apartment in "Hyperion Heights",File:701ACurseHuh.png "A Pirate's Life"File:702DeadEnd.png and "The Girl in the Tower",File:714Yesterday.png but with a different frame. **Another ship painting, seen in the lounge in "A Curious Thing",File:319MakesItPossible.png can also be seen in Emma's room in "The Thing You Love Most", although in the latter episode, it is too far away to make out any details. WALLPAPER *The rooms at the inn have wallpaper from Wallquest: **Emma's roomFile:102LookingAtFiles.png File:102YoureUnderArrest.png has Rose Bunch Cottage Prints VC53104 wallpaper. The same wallpaper is in Graham and Regina's room.File:104IllSeeYouAgain.png ***This wallpaper is also in the hallway of Granny's Diner.File:219Corridor.png ***David's roomFile:106DavidAtTheInn.png File:106DavidMirror.png has the same wallpaper, but with a different color palette (VC53107). **The hallwaysFile:102TerriblyAwkward.png have Acanthus Trail Cottage Prints VC51514 wallpaper. ***This wallpaper is also in the hallway of Granny's Diner. **August's roomFile:119RoughLanding.png has Bird Heart of Provence PV10503 wallpaper. **The loungeFile:218RunToTheDiner.png has Toile Cottage Prints VC50904 wallpaper. **Greg's roomFile:218MonthlyJuiceCleanse.png has Damask Cottage Prints VC50207 wallpaper. **Neal and Tamara's roomFile:220CheckingCorner.png has Rose Trail VC50105 Cottage Prints wallpaper. OTHER ITEMS *On the front desk you can see, among other figurines, one that holds a card with a red heart. It is the only colored one.File:101OutAllNight.png *The stained glass-window in the corridor outside Emma's room in "The Thing You Love Most", and August's room in "The Stable Boy"File:118WhenIGotThere.png and "The Return",]File:119ClosingTheDoor.png is the same as the stained glass window outside the entrance to Mary Margaret's apartment in "The Return".File:119WithDavid.png It can also be seen on the entrance to The Rabbit Hole".File:207Spencer.png *Like many other Storybrooke locations, the inn contains several nods to the Enchanted Forest: There are two sets of floral wallpaper at the inn, one in the bedroomsFile:102LookingAtFiles.png and one in the hallway,File:102SurprisedEmma.png and a flower-printed couch with matching armchairs in the lounge.File:313AnotherOne.png There are two forest paintings in the room where Greg Mendell stays.File:218Lovers.png *A miniature rudder on the mantelpiece in the loungeFile:313TakeUsAll.png is also on the counter inside the pawnshop in "The Shepherd"File:106Hellooo2.png and "True North".File:109EmmaHowLovely.png *The lounge of the inn is decorated with bird figurines,File:313HappenedHere.png File:313HarvestTime.png File:313LeftStorybrooke.png File:313WhatIsIt.png including two porcelain figurines of a swan – a small one and a big one.File:319TheStorybook.png File:407BurnedYouAllACD.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The exterior scenes at Granny's Bed and Breakfast are filmed at Haswell Residence, a heritage building in North Vancouver. It was built as a home for a timber broker in 1910. *One of the rooms at the inn is a set in the old Lynn Valley Library in Vancouver, British Columbia. Appearances *Granny's Bed and Breakfast appears on a sign in "Skin Deep",File:112JustPerfect.png "What Happened to Frederick",File:113HangingOn2.png "Red-Handed",File:115AboutToEnterDiner.png "Broken",File:201Magic.png "The Cricket Game",File:210EmmaTurnsAround.png "Save Henry",File:309WhoIsThis.png "The New Neverland",File:310Screaming.png "The Jolly Roger",File:317GoodIdea.png "There's No Place Like Home",File:322LittleFamily.png "Rocky Road",File:403ElsasTheProblem.png "The Apprentice",File:404EmmaLeavesDiner.png "Darkness on the Edge of Town",File:412AnyGivenSundae.png "Lily",File:419ImGoingAfterGold.png "The Dark Swan",File:501Floyd.png "The Price",File:502Yeah.png "Only You",File:522TetheringMagic.png "Wish You Were Here",File:610RunningIntoDiner.png "The Black Fairy",File:619ReginaThrownBack.png "The Final Battle Part 1"File:621ThereWasAnAccident.png and "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622EmmaDrivesOff.png **Granny's Bed and Breakfast appears on a photograph of a sign in "Breaking Glass".File:405EmmaAndHenry.png **The Underworld version of Granny's Bed and Breakfast appears on a sign in "Ruby Slippers"File:518Underbrooke.png and "Firebird".File:520UnderbrookeDiner.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} es:Granny's Bed and Breakfast fr:Auberge Mère-Grand de:Granny's Bed and Breakfast it:Granny's Bed & Breakfast ru:Гостиница «У Бабушки» Category:Once Upon a Time Locations